SAMURAI
by Summer72
Summary: Sudut pandang Izuminokami Kanesada terhadap perang Aizu. Touken Ranbu x Yae no Sakura


Judul: **Samurai**

Fandom: Tourabu ( _crossover_ dengan Yae no Sakura)

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki tokoh-tokoh maupun chara-chara yang ada di sini.

Genre: Historical Tragedy, semi-AU, semi-non-fiksi, potensi OOC and OOT (Saya tidak bisa menjamin kebenaran fakta ataupun kesesuaian karakter di fanfic ini; kalau kalian pembaca _purist_ , silakan melipir =")))

Ringkasan cerita: Sudut pandang Izuminokami Kanesada terhadap perang Aizu.

AN: para _toudan_ di bawah ini digambarkan sebagai 'ruh' dari pedang, bukan ' _gijinka_ '. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ m(_ _)m.

.

.

.

* * *

1867\. Kyoto.

Matanya berbinar. Senyum kecil penuh rasa puas membuat kulit wajah setengah baya itu membentuk kerut lebih dalam. Jari jemari kasar kemudian perlahan disentuhkan pada permukaan besi mengkilat hampir tak bercela dengan pola gelombang indah sepanjang benda pipih itu; sebilah _uchigatana_ telah 'lahir'.

"Kunamakan kau, Izuminokami Kanesada," sahut pria itu dengan logat Aizu yang kental. "Diambil dari namaku, penciptamu."

Kala itu, ruh pedang merupakan diri sebagai lelaki muda berparas tampan; kimononya putih bersih, rambut panjangnya seolah terhelai samar oleh angin. Pria pembuat pedang itu mengangkat tangan di depan wajah muda rupawan yang hendak membuka mata untuk 'tersadar', menahannya.

"Jangan. Tidak sekarang. Kau akan digunakan oleh samurai hebat, wakil ketua Shinsengumi, bernama Hijikata Toshizo- _Sama_." Jeda. Senyuman. "Saat kau berada di tangannya nanti, baru kau akan benar-benar terlahir."

Ruh pedang itu pun bias kemudian menghilang. Sebagai ganti kata-kata 'mengerti', sekilas seperti ada kilat cahaya di ujung pedang yang runcing.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. Matanya lalu meneduh dengan binar air mata yang sedikit menggenang.

"Aku bersyukur telah membuatmu, atas permintaan Hijikata- _Sama_ ; atas keinginan Katamori- _Sama_."

"Pedangku akan membantu _Tono_ , membantu Aizu, setia pada Bakufu. Walau terkadang, aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan cara Shinsengumi yang terlalu brutal, tapi mereka samurai sejati. Semangat mereka sejalan dengan Aizu."

"Kau akan dipakai oleh Hijikata-Sama yang berasal dari Edo, namun jangan lupakan semangat Aizu."

' _Tono wo omamorikunansho.'_

Sembari menyelipkan bisikan itu, ia membungkuk kecil, berharap perasaannya tersampaikan pada _uchigatana_ di hadapannya, berharap tersampaikan pada sang Pemilik nantinya, karena baginya bagaimanapun yang terpenting bukan _Bakufu_. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Matsudaira Katamori; 'wajah' dan pemimpin Aizu yang dihormatinya: Aizu itu sendiri. Aizu yang setia pada Shogun, pada keluarga Tokugawa.

' _Aah, Aizu ni kaeridee…'_

Ia benar-benar ingin kembali.

Dalam benaknya, hamparan padang hijau nan luas serta langit biru dan rerumputan malas digoyang angin. Di telinganya, seolah ia bisa mendengar suara nyaring anak-anak melafalkan kode etik samurai—

' _Naranu mono wa naranu mono desu.'_

Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh.

* * *

1868\. Perang Boshin.

Kesetiaan Shinsengumi pada Bakufu tampak pada keikutsertaan mereka bergabung dengan Aizu memerangi pemerintahan baru yang penuh oleh orang-orang dari Satsuma-Choshu, walaupun anggota mereka berkurang banyak akibat pertempuran-pertempuran sebelum mundur untuk mempertahankan Aizu sementara Tokugawa sudah menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada istana; dengan kata lain, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi Bakufu, namun klan-klan timur masih tetap memegang teguh prinsip bahwa mereka harus setia—termasuk Shinsengumi.

Izuminokami pun meninggalkan Edo—mengikuti Hijikata ke daerah utara, menetap sementara di Aizu.

Setelah 'hidup', _uchigatana_ itu dihadapkan oleh binar kebanggaan wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu terhadapnya. Ia pedang yang bagus, katanya, dan pantas untuk seorang Hijikata. _Wakizashi_ Horikawa pun menyetujui dengan binar kekaguman. Kepercayaan diri tumbuh di dalam diri Izuminokami; ia menjalani tugasnya dengan baik dan penuh kebanggaan sebagai _uchigatana_ Hijikata, sebagai samurai Bakufu, sebagai yang bekerja di bawah pengawasan Aizu. Dirinya masih mengingat apa yang 'ayah'nya harapkan untuknya; untuk melindungi Aizu _no Tono_ - _Sama_ dan berguna demi Bakufu.

Walau perang demi perang merenggut nyawa teman-teman kelompok dan para pedang beberapa memutuskan untuk mengurung ruhnya dalam 'wadah' selamanya setelah pemilik mereka gugur, ia tidak gentar; karena Hijikata pantang menyerah meski keraguan beberapa kali menggerogoti, terutama setelah Kondo Isami meninggal hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Izuminokami adalah _uchigatana_ Hijikata; semangat dan sifat serta sikapnya seolah sedikit menular padanya walau karakter mereka jelas berbeda; tentu saja, mereka adalah pribadi yang berbeda di dunia yang berbeda (Izuminokami hanyalah ruh pedang; ia bukan manusia).

Namun, perang tetaplah perang; dengan segala kekejamannya. Korban yang berjatuhan—manusia-manusia yang gugur; wajah-wajah dan individu-individu yang meski tidak terlalu dekat, Izuminokami mengetahui mereka. Ia disadarkan betapa mudahnya jiwa manusia menghilang hanya untuk menjadi bintang dingin berpendar samar di langit diakibatkan keserakahan serta kekeraskepalaan. Ia memang hanya sebilah pedang, tapi paham betul seperti apa yang namanya kesedihan.

* * *

1868\. Inawashiro, Aizu.

Izuminokami duduk di pelataran kastil yang berdebu, dengan pemandangan malam penuh kewaspadaan. Bulan di atas bersinar angkuh, seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di bawahnya; suatu hal yang bisa saja disebut genosida dari sudut pandang objektif meski tentu saja 'yang dibantai' tidak akan mengakui hal tersebut. Di belakang ruh _uchigatana_ itu, Hijikata tampak mabuk (racauannya hampir tidak sinkron) ditemani oleh Saito Hajime yang hanya mengangguk-angguk hampir diserang kantuk meskipun sesekali matanya masih memancar keawasan yang tinggi, siap jika pasukan musuh muncul dan menyerang benteng di tepi Aizu itu. Ruh-ruh _uchigatana_ serta _wakizashi_ Saito tidak tampak; bisa dipastikan mereka kelelahan dan tertidur dalam 'wadah'.

'Kane-San.' Suara Horikawa, ruh _wakizashi_ Hijikata, menyapa telinganya namun Izuminokami tidak menoleh. '…apa yang akan terjadi nanti…?' Malam hari sunyi di antara prajurit-prajurit yang sebenarnya mengalami kelelahan fisik dan mental membuat psikis seperti berada di ujung tebing. Keputusasaan menggerogoti hati dan pikiran waras, yang tertinggal hanya harapan samar berupa semangat buta dan pemahaman bahwa sampai detik itu pun Aizu masih berdiri tegak (Kastil Tsuruga belum runtuh; Matsudaira Katamori belum menyerahkan kepalanya, para samurai Aizu masih membela sampai titik darah penghabisan).

Meskipun demikian, entah apa karena perasaan Hijikata seolah menular pada pedang-pedangnya, ada perasaan ragu mengonggok dalam rongga dada Izuminokami dan Horikawa. Hijikata bukan orang Aizu walaupun ia telah bersumpah untuk membela Aizu yang telah memberikan banyak penghargaan serta pengakuan pada Shinsengumi (bahkan, ironisnya, dibanding Bakufu itu sendiri). Namun, peperangan (atau lebih tepatnya, pembantaian) ini sudah membuat ketetapan hati itu perlahan luruh, pada akhirnya menimbulkan dilema yang tidak bisa diabaikan lagi. Aizu memiliki orang-orang yang baik, lurus, keras kepala walaupun terkadang terlihat bodoh. Hijikata (otomatis, Izuminokami serta Horikawa) sangat menghormati orang-orang Aizu yang seperti itu. Akan tetapi, perbedaan teknologi persenjataan terlalu mencolok.

' _Juu wa ken yori tsuyoshi ja._ '

Izuminokami hampir saja seolah mendengar suara Mutsunokami, ruh pedang Sakamoto Ryoma, yang sempat ditemuinya.

' _Katana no jidai wa owari da.'_

Lalu kalimat yang pernah meluncur dari mulut Hijikata.

Benar-benar, di Jepang yang sekarang ini, pedang seolah tidak berguna lagi. Samurai terhenti langkahnya di hadapan senapan-senapan serta meriam-meriam dari dunia barat hasil tangan orang-orang kulit putih yang datang ke negara matahari terbit dengan kastil hitam yang bisa mengapung di air.

Helaan napas Horikawa terdengar jelas ketika pemuda yang lebih mungil (meskipun lebih tua) itu duduk di sebelahnya. Izuminokami menggulirkan bola mata dan menemukan wajah sayu meskipun mata masih memancarkan semangat juang (sama seperti dirinya, sama seperti Hijikata).

"Hijikata- _sama_ bermaksud untuk pergi ke Sendai jika kita tidak bisa memenangkan perang ini," bisik pemuda bertubuh pendek itu pelan. "Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan Aizu."

Izuminokami mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke reruntuhan di depan. "Aizu tinggal menunggu kehancuran. Kastil Tsuruga tinggal menunggu runtuh. Hijikata-sama tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kita mungkin masih akan berperang melawan pemerintahan baru ketika tiba di Sendai. Tempat ini sudah berakhir, namun di Sendai mungkin akan ada kemenangan yang menanti." Matanya sedikit berbinar. "Kita akan berperang melawan pemerintahan baru, meski Hijikata- _sama_ adalah samurai _Bakufu_ yang terakhir."

'Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya,' sahut Horikawa, sedikit dengan nada merenung, agak getir. 'Tsuruga belum runtuh namun kita akan pergi ke Sendai, seolah kita meninggalkan perang ini, meninggalkan Aizu—'

Izuminokami menatap tajam Horikawa sampai mulut ruh muda itu bungkam. 'Kau meragukan Hijikata-sama? Yang setia pada Bakufu masih ada, bukan hanya Aizu. Mereka juga butuh bantuan kita.'

Sunyi seolah mencekik beberapa saat dan atmosfer leleh perlahan ketika Izuminokami menghela napas, merutuk dalam hati karena terpancing emosi yang seharusnya tidak diumbarkan (sia-sia) karena dia paham betul apa yang ingin disampaikan Horikawa. Lagipula, perkataannya barusan memang terlalu kejam untuk Aizu. Ia menyukainya, Aizu. 'Ayah'nya berasal dari tanah air yang penuh dengan samurai-samurai pemberani tersebut. Terlalu disayangkan, Aizu runtuh. Terlalu disayangkan. Terlebih, dengan cap 'pemberontak istana' yang membakar di punggungnya, Aizu masih tetap melawan membela serta ingin mengembalikan nama baik mereka; nama baik Matsudaira Katamori, nama baik Aizu. Terlalu disayangkan; orang-orang jujur, keras kepala, lurus, serta baik itu harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Sebelum keduanya membuka mulut, perhatian mereka seketika teralih oleh suara-suara bisik ramai yang berasal dari kamp para prajurit. Kemudian, Izuminokami tiba-tiba saja mengingat wajah-wajah belia dengan suara bariton-tenor ringan dan binar mata yang terlalu menyilaukan ketika dulu Shinsengumi mengantar kepala klan Aizu yang masih muda; Matsudaira Nobunori. Prajurit-prajurit itu adalah para _Byakkotai_. Anak-anak yang tidak mengenal putus asa, anak-anak yang hanya mengenal kebanggaan ketika mereka bisa berguna untuk tanah air mereka. Anak-anak tidak berdosa itu bisa jadi telah mati dibombardir peluru atau meriam—atau, bisa jadi mati karena merobek perut mereka sendiri. Lebih baik mati daripada jadi tawanan musuh. Lebih baik mati daripada lari tanpa melawan musuh. Lebih baik mati—

 _Apakah 'Ayah' juga…?_

Izuminokami mengatupkan rahang, menghentikan pertanyaan itu.

Berapa banyak jiwa manusia yang hilang akibat hara-kiri massal itu? Izuminokami tidak terlalu tahu. Berita yang berseliweran mengenai kematian-kematian 'patriotik' tersebut sudah terlalu sering didengarnya di Inawashiro. Berpuluh-puluh wanita, anak-anak, keluarga yang tidak sempat mengungsi ke kastil Tsuruga lebih memilih untuk merobek perut mereka di kediaman masing-masing dengan _tantou-tantou_ maupun _wakizashi-wakizashi_ yang ruh-ruhnya kemungkinan mengalirkan air mata dalam diam menyaksikan para pemiliknya mencabut nyawa sendiri; bisa jadi mereka pun ikut 'mati', mengurung diri dalam 'wadah' tanpa ingin merupa diri lagi. Tanpa takut, hanya ada kebanggaan buta, harga diri tinggi, bentuk protes paling menyakitkan; Aizu bukanlah pemberontak istana (dan memang demikian). Walaupun begitu, Izuminokami tidak bisa menyalahkan, karena ia paham. Hijikata paham. Itu cara samurai sejati. Mereka mati dengan terhormat—walaupun tetap sangat disayangkan.

'Banyak yang bergantung pada Hijikata-sama, namun kita tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mereka…' Kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari mulut Horikawa dan ia sadar penuh apa makna kata-kata tersebut, tidak terlalu memperdulikan jika Izuminokami menatap tajam kembali.

Izuminokami beranjak berdiri. 'Besok segalanya akan diputuskan. Kita tetap di sini, atau pergi ke Sendai.' Nadanya hampir dingin ketika ruh itu berbalik untuk beristirahat di dalam wadahnya. Walaupun demikian, jauh dalam 'hati', Izuminokami sangat berharap untuk tetap tinggal di Aizu lebih lama.

* * *

Suara menggelegar bom-bom yang berjatuhan dan meruntuhkan benteng begitu keras seolah bersamanya langit akan turut luruh menimbun semua yang ada di bumi menjadi ketiadaan. Suasana Inawashiro sangat kacau; kepanikan tertahan di balik semangat dan air mata yang tidak diijinkan para pemiliknya untuk mengalir. Dewa kematian sudah dekat, bersama dengan darah yang mengalir dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan acap kali suara-suara menggelegar meriam-meriam itu mendetum dalam gendang telinga hampir menghancurkan otak.

Izuminokami harus menahan kesabaran karena Hijikata tampak tidak berniat untuk menyerang menerobos hujan bom untuk menebas siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian-kematian di sekitar mereka. Pria mantan wakil ketua Shinsengumi yang ditakuti itu hanya menyuruh para prajurit Aizu untuk mengulur waktu dengan senjata mereka yang seadanya; yang sangat seadanya: hanya menimbulkan bunyi detum putus asa tanpa sampai ke area musuh. Horikawa hanya diam sambil menitikkan air mata, bahkan ketika Hijikata mengutarakan pada Saito untuk pergi ke Sendai setelah kastil dibakar—setidaknya itu sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sebelum kastil tersebut direbut musuh.

"Aku tetap akan kembali ke Aizu," sahut Saito, lantang. "Meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti bukan hal yang patut dilakukan. Meninggalkan teman-teman yang berjuang bersama bertentangan dengan semangat samurai."

Izuminokami sangat ingin Hijikata mengubah kembali pemikirannya setelah mendengar perkataan Saito tersebut. Namun, sia-sia.

"Bagaimana kau akan berperang sementara kita tidak memiliki senapan dan bom yang bisa menandingi mereka?"

"KITA MASIH PUNYA PEDANG!" Saito menunjukkan _uchigatana_ -nya dengan bangga.

Hijikata terpaku. Izuminokami terkesiap. 'Hijikata-Sama…' Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, bisikan itu seperti mengungkapkan keinginannya.

'Anda masih punya saya. Anda masih punya saya dan Horikawa!'—betapa, betapa ingin Izuminokami meneriakkan itu di hadapan pemilik yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Betapa inginnya Hijikata tidak lagi merasa rendah diri di hadapan senapan-senapan dan meriam-meriam dari barat sementara di tangannya masih ada Izuminokami Kanesada, pedang kebanggaan; pedang Aizu, pedang Jepang!

Akan tetapi, Izuminokami hanyalah ruh _uchigatana_ ; dia adalah _uchigatana_. Benda mati. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi ketika ruh bisa terdengar bisa terlihat oleh manusia, kecuali manusia tersebut mempunyai kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi—atau, kecuali manusia tersebut adalah sang Ayah; sang Pembuat.

Horikawa pun hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Baiklah," sahut Hijikata, tenang dan entah kenapa keraguan seolah sedikit surut dari matanya yang sekali lagi berbinar samar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dan mati di perangku sendiri."

"Ya."

Itulah saat terakhir Izuminokami melihat Saito Hajime. Hijikata membawanya meninggalkan Aizu setelah kastil Inawashiro dibakar. Sementara para prajurit membungkukkan memberi penghormatan pada wakil ketua Shinsengumi, orang-orang Aizu itu tidak menyalahkan Hijikata ketika ia mengutarakan untuk pergi ke Sendai. Mereka bahkan menolak untuk pergi bersama Hijikata dan beberapa orang Shinsengumi itu. Mereka tahu, Hijikata bukan orang Aizu. Bersedia perang demi Aizu, itu sudah melebihi suatu bantuan yang tidak terkira. Mereka tidak berhak menahan Hijikata lagi.

Izuminokami tidak bisa menahan pemiliknya lagi.

* * *

" _Noo_ , Izuminokami, Horikawa." Hijikata bersuara pelan dalam perjalanan menuju Sendai. "Kalian adalah kebanggaanku." Ia menyentuh pedang-pedangnya di pinggang dengan hati-hati. "Aku seorang samurai. Aku malu berbicara seperti pengecut di hadapan Saito. Aku masih punya kalian."

"Kita akan berperang di Sendai. Meskipun di sana mungkin saja menjadi tempat matiku. Aku tidak akan menyesal mati sebagai samurai Bakufu."

Izuminokami berbagi pandang dengan Horikawa, tersenyum penuh ketetapan hati.

Dari kejauhan, puncak kastil Tsuruga hampir runtuh dalam guyuran bom-bom yang memekakkan telinga. Izuminokami terhenti sebentar untuk menatap kejayaan Aizu itu. Ia teringat para prajurit Aizu. Ia teringat para Byakkotai. Ia teringat para samurai-samurai pemimpin. Ia teringat Matsudaira Katamori. Ia teringat ayahnya.

' _Tono wo omamorikunansho.'  
_

Air mata perlahan mengalir menuruni tebing pipinya sementara ia perlahan membungkuk dengan khidmat ke arah kastil Tsuruga yang terbakar.

' _Tou-San_ , maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Aizu _no Tono-Sama_. Namun, semangat Aizu akan terus berada dalam diriku.'

' _Tou-San_ , tolong, bagaimana pun, jangan mati.'

—end—

By Natz, 5 September 2015

* * *

.

.

.

AN: Fanfic pertama di Tourabu ini sepertinya tidak seperti fanfic Tourabu .ha. orz Maafkan saya m(_ _)m

Saya bukan ahli sejarah, jadi jika ada kekeliruan atau ketidaksesuaian, maafkan saya m(_ _)m karena bagaimana pun fanfic ini bukan sepenuhnya non-fiksi m(_ _)m

Juga, drama 'Yae no Sakura' sangat saya rekomendasikan untuk yang sekadar ingin tahu mengenai Aizu atau Shinsengumi (walau kemunculan Shinsengumi hanyalah sebagian kecil ="))) /promogratis /heh


End file.
